


Food, Glorious Food

by lockewrites



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Introducing new foods to Pippin usually comes with good results.





	Food, Glorious Food

Your journey into Middle Earth was unlike any vacation you’d ever been on. Granted vacations were planned and didn’t involve somehow transporting into a fictional land. It had started with you finally having time to yourself and deciding to order pizza while watching the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Somewhere along the way you fell asleep during the first movie and when you woke up you were standing at the Council of Elrond.

The fellowship were just as surprised as you were, especially so when you addressed them all by name. Gandalf was the easiest to persuade and seemed to accept what you said about coming from another world as fact. You left out the part about Middle Earth being fiction so as to not have to reveal information about the upcoming quest. It was then decided that until there was a way to send you home you would join the quest.

Of course, knowing the events of the journey hadn’t prepared you for the reality of them. The first attack by Wargs had been expected but it had been more terrifying than watching it in a movie. The next attack by orcs kept you on your toes but you knew you weren’t able to fight them. You’d never had weapons training of any sort and basic self defense classes weren’t exactly geared towards fighting beings from Middle Earth.

Arriving in Lothlorien you were able to rest, gathering yourself and forcing yourself to focus on the task at hand. It was only a brief period of time but you asked to be taught how to wield a sword or any weapon. Turns out you were a quick learner. By the time you left the elves you had your own sword, even if it was only meant to practice with. Of course it would come in handy as Boromir succumbed to the power of the ring, like you knew he would. You also knew of his death but it didn’t stop you from trying to prevent it, or from being horrified when it actually occurred.

Having become friends with the Hobbits quicker than with the other members of the Fellowship you felt obliged to follow Merry and Pipping into the Fanghorn forest. It was a lot easier to pretend to be surprised by the Ents than you had anticipated. The trip to Isengard also was different from anticipated, of course one could never anticipate being thrown into a fictional world, befriending Hobbits, and afterwards having in depth conversations about food. Both Pippin and Merry were shocked at some of the foods you told them about. You promised them that if the quest went as planned you’d make some dishes for them.

It was a dumb idea really but while in Isengard you looked into the eye of Sauron. On purpose. For curiosity. Yet, like Pippin, you went unscathed and afterwards accompanied he and Gandalf for Minas Tirith. As difficult as it was, you were the one to break the news to Denethor of Boromir’s death. Pippin would still enter the Steward’s service and Osgiliath would still be overrun by Orcs. There was nothing to be done. The one thing you could help with however, was keeping Faramir alive.

In the end it was chaos, pure and simple. Witnessing everything you had read in a book was much worse than your imagination had created. You were present for the final battles, the only peace received coming from the marriage of Aragorn and Arwen. It was a grand celebration amongst friends. Pippin was the one who suggested a feast with foods from your home which s how you ended up cooking for the fellowship. You figured pizza would be the easiest to make for a large number of people, and you had been missing the delicacy.

Pippin and the other Hobbits offered to help. You knew it was so they could sneak food before everyone else but you did need the extra hands. Carrying out the multiple pizza’s you set them on the table only to be met with stares from those seated at the table.

“It’s called pizza. You’ve never heard of it?” you questioned even though the answer was known to you already.

They shook their heads and prompted you to explain before taking slices. Watching as they took their first bites you were pleased that all seemed to enjoy it. It made you glad to be in such company, with people you could now call your friends. Yet being surrounded by new friends made you miss the ones from home. You realized then that there could possibly be no way to return. What would you do in Middle Earth? Where would you go?

Apparently these doubts were written across your face because Pippin leaned over and whispered “What are you going to do now that we’re done here?”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure that there’s a way for me to get home. I’m not even sure that I’d want to leave here if there was one”

“Well, you could always come with us to the Shire”

“Yeah I suppose I could”

What better place to create a new home than with the Hobbits who had become your closest friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
